But It's Tradition!
by Bookkbaby
Summary: LUCKY, yaoi. Sometimes the holidays bring together the most mismatched of companions. ON HIATUS until AGoP and CL are finished
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is the season of miracles, so maybe I'll get the right to DGM in my stocking this year… then again, probably not. As such, I don't own it and I am making no money off of this. Katsura Hoshino owns DGM. At least there's always next year…**

**Warnings: Mild language, BOYxBOY love**

**A/N: This is the first in what might become a series of connected oneshots. I'm not sure yet - it depends on how much time I have and what other projects I keep up with.**

But It's Tradition!

Lavi trudged over the snow-covered sidewalks of the little town he was currently on assignment in. At least the mission had been simple, even if it had kept him away from the Order at Christmastime. He knew Lenalee had been planning a holiday party for every Finder and Exorcist currently in residence, a party that was probably going on right this very second.

He checked his watch, sighing when he confirmed that, yes, the party was probably going on over there while he was stuck out here, alone in the cold snow.

The redhead supposed he could have stayed inside his hotel room and been warm, but sitting by himself seemed somehow more lonely than wandering the streets by himself. It wasn't as if he had any company out here - this late on Christmas Eve, all the shops were closed and even the worst of stragglers would be home in their beds by now. Even so, he felt somewhat more comfortable out in the open than cooped up in a small room.

However, he could already feel the chill settling into his bones. His Exorcist's jacket was wonderful at protecting him, but it wasn't the warmest thing he had ever worn. His nose felt frozen and his ears were numb - even his fingers, tucked inside his gloves, were feeling the cold. He would have to head back soon, but he didn't want to go back yet.

He kept walking, shivering a bit as the wind picked up and shot straight through him. He half-closed his eye and tucked his head down against his chest, covering as much of it as he could with his scarf for warmth.

A warm glow of light brought his attention back to the front and he lifted his gaze from the blanketed ground.

A large tree, perhaps twice his height, stood at what he realized must be the very center of town. It was surrounded by four plant-covered arches a little more than half its height and was decorated with all manner of colored baubles and lights on strings. A glowing star was perched at the top, swaying slightly in the wind. It was obviously decorated in honor of the holiday and Lavi felt a small smile creep up on his face.

He moved towards the tree, still smiling softly. He'd just take a closer look at it and then head back. Christmas decorations had just been going up when he had left the Black Order headquarters and those same decorations would probably be getting torn down when he returned.

His smile faded at the thought.

Christmas had always secretly been one of his favorite holidays. He knew Bookman would disapprove of his fondness for wintertime on sheer principle - they were Bookmen after all, and Bookman did not have a family to celebrate such a family-oriented holiday with. Still, Lavi couldn't just dislike the holiday or disregard the feeling in the air during the holiday season. The world, though cold, seemed to be a kinder, warmer place during Christmastime.

His steps paused underneath one of the leafy arches surrounding the tree. He leaned against one of the supports, staring absently at the lights and ornaments.

The others were probably unwrapping their gifts now. He could almost picture it - Allen, Yuu, and Lenalee sitting around a tree somewhere in the Order, or in front of a roaring fireplace, passing around brightly wrapped boxes. Yuu would be scowling, though the lack of tension in his forehead and shoulders would mean that he was secretly pleased by his gifts. Allen would be smiling and would definitely be genuinely pleased with anything he got, though he would probably insist that the others open their gifts first. Lenalee would be just like Allen, smiling and happy to simply be participating in the holiday.

His expression grew more distant as he drew himself into that scene. Obviously he wasn't allowed to get attached, but-

The sound of muffled footsteps reached his ears. In the quiet night, silent except for the sound of the branches rustling in the breeze, the noise was loud and almost intrusive. He frowned a bit and turned in the general direction of the noise, looking for the person that made it. Whoever it was, they were probably coming to look at the tree too and were likely just as alone as Lavi was.

His gaze landed on a darkly-dressed figure in a long jacket and a top hat. The person's head was bent forward slightly and the top hat and the night's darkness served to hide the man's face. Whoever it was, they were perhaps fifteen feet away and heading straight for the arch Lavi stood under.

The redhead almost turned back to the tree, dismissing the person as just another lonely wanderer, but then the man stepped close enough for him to see the lower half of his face illuminated by the light from the tree.

His eye widened and his hand instinctively reached for Ozuchi Kozuchi. The hammer was in his hands inside a heartbeat and before the darkly-dressed man had come within ten feet of the arch, Lavi had activated his Innocence and held the weapon ready to strike. No human had skin that particular shade of gray.

"Noah," he bit out angrily, good mood ruined. The man jerked his gaze up, stopping in his tracks at the sound, and Lavi's mood soured further. He narrowed his eye in a glare, tightening his grip on Ozuchi Kozuchi's handle.

Tyki Mikk's surprised expression faded to be replaced by amusement. His golden eyes briefly glanced towards the arch, widening for a split second before his amusement increased tenfold. He straightened up, apparently unconcerned about the weapon leveled at his chest.

"Well, well, Exorcist," he said, lifting his hands to mockingly show he wasn't armed. Lavi scowled. "Would you attack a man, unprovoked, on Christmas Eve?"

"What are you doing here, Noah?" Lavi demanded, not lowering his guard an inch. Tyki shifted his gaze from Lavi to the tree behind him, indicating it with a small nod.

"I came here to enjoy the holiday decorations. Were you not here to do the same?"

The Noah's voice sounded sincere enough, but the Exorcist didn't trust Tyki. Not one bit.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" he asked. Tyki shrugged his shoulders, still apparently unconcerned.

"Believe what you will of me, but I give you my word that I shall not harm you tonight." A sly smirk stole over his features. "It is the season for peace on earth and goodwill towards men, isn't it? I'm sure priests of your Order are spreading that message this very moment..."

Lavi relaxed his grip just a bit, still scowling. Tyki didn't move, still holding up his hands mockingly.

While he didn't believe the bastard - in their very first meeting, the man had cheated Krory out of all of his clothes in poker, so it wasn't as if the man was above lying. Still... he had a point.

Lavi shrunk his Innocence down and shoved it back into its holster on his thigh, still scowling.

"Fine, but go over to that side of the arch. I don't want you standing next to me," he bit out, turning around and crossing his arms as much from pique as to keep warm. The brief burst of adrenaline at having recognized an enemy had kept his mind off the cold, but that had died away and he shivered. He rubbed his gloved hands up and down his arms, trying to warm up.

He could simply leave. He was done looking at the tree, but that would feel too much like letting the Noah win some sort of game and Lavi wasn't about to back down. No matter how cold he was, he was determined to wait until the Noah left before he would even consider-

Warmth suddenly surrounded him and he nearly jumped, stepping quickly to the side and looking over at the Noah. Tyki was walking over to his side of the arch, now coat-less and with a freshly lit cigarette in one hand. Lavi glanced down in wordless surprise, seeing the dark material laid over his own Exorcist uniform. The coat had been laid over his shoulders, covering him almost like a blanket it was so large around him.

"Wh- what is this?" he demanded, spluttering in shock. He turned, glaring, towards the older man as he yanked the coat off of his back with one hand and held it out. His body almost instantly protested the loss of warmth and he shivered as it tried to regain the heat it had lost.

Tyki's gaze turned to him from the decorated tree, a smirk playing at his lips.

"You seemed cold," he commented, lifting his cigarette and taking a long, slow drag from it. He turned back to the tree and breathed the smoke out. "Was I wrong?"

Lavi opened his mouth to protest, but just then a particularly strong breeze rushed passed them and he shivered again, teeth chattering. Resigned, he turned away from the Noah and slid the coat on properly. He held it closed over his chest, noting with a bit of chagrin that the coat was too large for him. It reached a bit past his knees and, if he buttoned it, it would be loose in the chest. He hunched his shoulders, trying to keep as much heat as possible as he stared at the tree.

A scent like warm cinnamon and spice met his nose on his next inhale and his eye widened. He sniffed again, breathing the smell in deeply. He turned his head, trying to locate the aroma's source, but it grew weaker as he lifted his head from the jacket.

Lavi picked up the collar of the coat, turning his head into it to sniff. The scent was strong, meaning the jacket was the source, and that meant, by extension...

He heard a soft chuckle and he jerked his gaze towards Tyki. The man was watching him, smirking in that infuriating way of his. Lavi flushed and dropped his hand, looking away in embarrassment.

"Don't you ever wash this thing?" he asked, crossing his arms again. "It stinks."

Tyki made a noncommittal, amused noise and turned back to look at the tree. Lavi looked at the tree as well, face still red.

Silence, almost companionable, fell between them for several minutes. Lavi's shivers stopped entirely and he almost forgot that the man he was standing with was supposedly his enemy.

He glanced over at Tyki. The man had finished his cigarette and now stood, leaning against the other side of the arch and staring wistfully at the tree. His arms were loosely crossed and his shirt was thin, the loose material of his long sleeves blown gently by the wind. He wore a black vest that clung to his torso, accenting his toned body. Lavi found his gaze fixed on the man's chest, mentally picturing what the man would look like without such articles in the way.

He felt eyes on him and looked up, meeting Tyki's amused gaze. His face flushed again and he looked back at the tree, shifting uncomfortably and refusing to meet the stare he could feel leveled at him.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, trying to make it seem like he could care less. "You're not exactly dressed for the weather..."

"I was, but then a certain redhead borrowed my jacket," Tyki replied teasingly. Lavi could feel his face redden to the roots of his hair and he turned to the Noah, a biting retort already on his lips, but the man was waving his hand in a dismissing gesture. "I'm warm enough."

Lavi kept his eye on the older man, shifting uncomfortably inside the Noah's jacket. Tyki smiled at him and turned to fully face him, leaning his back against the arch.

"I'm more curious about why you asked. Is it concern? For me?" The Pleasure's voice was mocking.

Lavi glared and looked away. His expression softened.

"I did take your jacket," he replied, shrugging. There was only silence for several seconds and he looked back up, irritated. Tyki was staring at him with a look of surprise on his face and Lavi scowled. "What?"

"It's nothing," Tyki said, glancing towards the tree. He smiled. "I don't suppose you have any holiday traditions at your Order you'd care to tell me about?"

The tone of the question was casual, as though the older man didn't expect it to get answered. Lavi gazed up at the decorated tree and bit his lip, considering whether or not to answer. A bit of conversation was harmless enough...

"Last year we had a huge feast," he said, smiling a bit at the memory. He could practically feel Tyki's surprise and he definitely heard the sound of wood creaking as the man stood and lifted his weight off the side of the arch. "Jerry and the cooks had been working for days to make sure they made enough food. Instead of ordering food, everyone just ate buffet-style from all the holiday dishes from everywhere around the world... Our Supervisor even dressed up like Saint Nick and passed out presents at the party that night. Just little things, but everyone got something."

His voice took on a nostalgic tone at the end and his smile widened, lost in the memory. After several long seconds of silence, however, he remembered who he was with and cleared his throat, looking away.

Tyki was silent for several seconds more, but Lavi could feel the Noah's eyes on him.

"Our holiday parties tend to be less lively affairs," Tyki replied. Lavi looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected the Noah to offer information about himself. "Some noble house is always hosting a ball the night of Christmas Eve and the Earl is always invited. I was fortunate enough to escape it this year. The noblewomen never tire of introducing their daughters to me in hopes that I'll marry one of them."

Lavi snorted at that, hearing the genuine hint of annoyance and exasperation in the older man's voice.

"Marry you? I never knew you were such a catch," he said, teasing.

"I'm so happy my misery amuses you," Tyki replied with a soft chuckle. "I'll have you know I am considered quite a catch, at least by the noblewomen."

Quiet fell for a heartbeat, then Tyki spoke again.

"Christmas Eve is the worst. I have to mind where I stand or else I get caught beneath mistletoe with some young debutante."

Lavi couldn't help but laugh at that. It was strange, how easy it was to fall into a sort-of truce with the man beside him. He felt almost... relaxed now. He was still a little cold, but not nearly as cold as he had been before Tyki showed up.

Perhaps it wasn't the company he would have chosen for himself on Christmas Eve, but it wasn't bad company he found himself in, despite initial impressions.

"Mistletoe, huh?" he said. He had seen it at the Order around this time of year but had never gotten caught under it himself. He did vividly remember the one time Yuu had found himself under the seemingly innocent plant... with Allen. The look on the swordsman's face when he was told he would need to kiss Allen in order to uphold tradition had been priceless. He smiled at the Noah. "I've seen it around, but I've never been under any myself."

Tyki's gaze sharpened with sudden interest and Lavi's smile faltered.

"Really now..." Tyki said slowly. His eyes flicked towards the arch again, seemingly focusing on the plants before a slow, seductive smile spread over Tyki's lips. The Noah straightened up and stepped forward, golden eyes now intent on Lavi once more.

The redhead stepped back uneasily, gripping the older man's jacket with both hands.

"Do you want your coat back?" he asked uncertainly, shuffling back into the wooden support of the arch as Tyki moved closer. The Noah paused with a foot of distance between them and Lavi looked away, moving to take the coat off.

"Tell me, Exorcist, do you know what kind of plants cover this arch?" Tyki asked, looking oddly excited. Lavi looked up, confused, then shrugged.

"It didn't seem that important..." he said, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. Surely they weren't...

He turned his head, scanning the leaves for anything that would help him identify the type of plant around them. The leaves were a fairly common shape, nothing as distinctive as the leaves of an oak or a willow - besides, the plants were clearly not trees, so...

He stilled, squinting at a barely visible feature he hadn't noticed before. Within the leaves, scattered randomly throughout, were small clusters of little white berries.

Mistletoe.

He turned back to the Noah, face heating and mouth opening to speak. Whether it was to protest or to encourage, he didn't know and it didn't matter. His words were swallowed by Tyki as the Noah stepped forward and closed the last bit of distance between them, catching the Exorcist's chin with one hand and tilting Lavi's head up at the perfect angle. The redhead's cry of surprise was muffled, the Pleasure's tongue slipping into his slack mouth and gently trying to coax Lavi's tongue to dance.

The Exorcist was frozen in shock, arms falling limply at his sides and eye wide open. His mind was totally, utterly blank.

After a moment, Tyki pulled away. He was smirking again and he licked his lips deliberately as he straightened up.

"Tradition," he said, shrugging. "I was going to ignore it, but then when you said you had never been kissed underneath the mistletoe at Christmas..."

Lavi lifted a hand slowly to his lips. They were wet and he could feel the cold wind quickly drying the saliva. He quickly wetted his lips, flushing when he realized that he could taste the older man on them.

Speechless for once in his life, he just looked up at the Noah in shock. Tyki's smirk just widened and he made a mocking little bow.

"I'm afraid that I must leave now, but perhaps we'll see each other again, hmm?" he asked, not truly expecting an answer. "Perhaps at New Year's."

The Noah turned and began to leave, humming quietly and obviously pleased with himself. Lavi stared after him for several seconds before he remembered the coat.

"Your jacket-!" he started, but Tyki just kept moving, turning his head to call back to Lavi as he walked away.

"Merry Christmas, Exorcist," he said before turning away again. Lavi stared wordlessly, still wearing the jacket, as the Noah moved further and further away and finally disappeared from sight. Only then did he look down at himself, staring at the too-large coat keeping him warm.

He smiled.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, pulling it tighter around himself and walking away from the arch and the tree. It was time to head back to his hotel.

He yawned as he walked away from the arch, blinking tiredly. He could already tell that he would fall asleep the moment he crawled into bed and right he was; he had just enough energy to pull of his boots, socks, and both of his coats before he collapsed into bed.

As his eye slid shut, he reached over and grabbed one pile of cloth off the floor. He pulled it up over his body and the blanket covering him, inhaling deeply and relaxing into the mattress and pillow.

He fell asleep with the scent of cinnamon and spice surrounding him.

A very merry Christmas indeed.

The End

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the random bit of Christmas mush. If I do decide to turn this into a oneshot series, expect the next one around New Year's. **

**Yes, I do know that mistletoe is overused in Christmas fics. I wanted to write a fic with mistletoe in it though, so…**

**Please review if you Favorite!**


	2. New Year's Eve

**Disclaimer: This is the season of miracles, so maybe I'll get the right to DGM in my stocking this year… then again, probably not. As such, I don't own it and I am making no money off of this. Katsura Hoshino owns DGM. At least there's always next year…**

**Warnings: Mild language, BOYxBOY love**

**A/N: This is the second in the series of oneshots, though late since I've been sick since shortly after Christmas. Sorry about the delay!**

New Year's Eve

Lavi sat on top of the Black Order's Headquarters, knees drawn up to his chest and face directed upwards at the sky. The breeze was very noticeable so high up and it carried with it the sound of the party going on several floors below the redhead. Those soft noises carried by the wind were the only noises Lavi could hear save the sound of his own breathing.

He had slipped out about a half hour ago, shortly after eleven o'clock. The party would be going on for at least another half hour and probably even longer than that. After all, people rarely stayed up just to greet the New Year and then went to sleep immediately after the clock had finished striking.

He sighed quietly, his gaze traveling from the stars above to the cold gray concrete he sat on. He pulled the black coat he wore over his Exorcist's jacket a bit tighter around himself, inhaling the cinnamon and spice scent that soaked the cloth. He had gotten the coat less than a week ago as a Christmas gift from a singularly unexpected source.

The black coat he now clutched around his frame had once belonged to the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk.

It was strange. Lavi knew that, as a Bookman, he should view all people as mere ink on paper. Important names, dates, and bits of history were to be recorded while less important names and dates could be tossed aside in the rubbish bin as soon as their lack of importance was discovered. Faces, voices, and smiles were not worth recording. Getting involved with a cause was not allowed. Tyki Mikk should have been just another spot of ink on crisp white paper, but the Noah had never been just ink to Lavi, not even when they had first met.

During their second meeting - when they had truly met and the redhead had known the other for what he was - Lavi had been furious with the smirking man for his supposed killing of someone else who wasn't just ink: Allen Walker. That fury had transformed easily enough into a burning dislike, especially after the incident in the Ark with the Noah-possessed version of Tyki.

Lavi could not remember ever feeling more afraid of one person than he had been that day in the Ark, facing off against an inhuman monster. His fright had only added to his dislike and that dislike had cemented Tyki's place as more than just ink. Even if Bookman ordered it, Lavi would not have been able to simply switch sides and start working for the Earl alongside the Noah. It wouldn't have been the first time his mentor had ordered a sudden shift in loyalties during war, though Lavi had never had a problem with the practice before. A Bookman's first duty was to stay alive as long as possible, not to recklessly go after information when chasing down some facts could get him or herself killed.

He had built up an image of Tyki in his mind, one colored by his emotions. Emotions were hardly appropriate for a Bookman apprentice, but he had managed to keep what he felt from his face and voice whenever he spoke with his mentor. Lavi had nurtured his loathing in secret, though since he didn't know enough about the Noah to fill a teaspoon the image had been a shallow one and had shattered with an almost disturbing ease on Christmas. His hatred of the man had been similarly shallow and had likewise shattered.

The unexpected - and at the time, believed to be temporary - loan of Tyki's jacket had gone a long way towards reforming the image of Tyki Lavi had held. Their short conversation and the subsequent kiss had finished the job, leaving Lavi somewhat confused whenever he stopped to think about Tyki. How was he supposed to view the man now? As a Bookman, Tyki should be ink, but he wasn't. As an Exorcist, Tyki should be an enemy, but he wasn't that either. Not anymore, at any rate, though he wasn't sure what the older man thought of him.

He pulled the coat tighter, hands fisting in the material.

For all he knew, that kiss had just been some kind of prank. It probably didn't mean anything, but his chest felt unbearably heavy when he thought of it that way. Even if it made more sense for the kiss to be a joke, without meaning, something in him hoped it meant something.

It was that small part of him that had caused him to sneak away from the crowd and hide up here, away from everyone else. It was illogical and stupid - after all, how would Tyki ever find him here or even know where to begin looking?

He sighed.

They should have planned this better. He doubted he would see Tyki tonight. He would probably need to wait until they ran into each other again.

A slight change in the air, perhaps just a slight shift in the wind, drew his attention from his thoughts and brought it to his surroundings. He blinked and looked up, not entirely sure what he was looking for.

The night sky hung peacefully over him. He frowned, detecting a slight patch of movement that seemed to glow faintly. Lavi squinted, trying to see what the patch was.

The shape drew closer to him and the redhead could make out sharply defined wings. He stared in confusion as the creature drew closer before his eye widened in recognition. The creature was a butterfly, many times larger than was normal, with the symbol at the top of both wings. The symbol, Lavi saw as he looked closer, was a spade like found in a deck of cards. This butterfly was one of Tyki's Tease.

He felt a surge of hope as he looked up at the Tease. It flapped quietly in the air a few feet away, above and in front of him. It flew in small, tight circles, then dropped lower and flew around his head in wide loops. Lavi watched it, turning his body when turning his neck wouldn't keep it in his sights. After doing several loops, it fluttered down to land softly on his knee. There it stayed, seemingly content and doing nothing more threatening than opening and closing its wings.

He stared at it in mute surprise. Was Tyki here then? After all, it wasn't like the Tease would just be flying around here by itself-

The sound of footsteps on the concrete rooftop interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards the sound, staring in puzzlement at the white-robed Finder that was about twenty feet away and walking slowly towards him. Lavi glanced briefly towards the door to the rooftop, wondering why he hadn't heard it open. The hinges were old and rusty, meaning they squealed loud enough to alert anyone on the roof that the door was being opened. Besides, hadn't he locked the door...?

As if to answer his unspoken question, the Finder lifted a hand and pulled back his hood. The first things Lavi noticed were the glasses, resting thick and heavy-framed on the man's nose. The man's dark, wavy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and his skin was a pale olive.

Something struck the redhead as being very strange and it took him less than a minute to figure out what was wrong with what he was seeing.

The Finder robe.

His eye widened in stunned recognition.

"Tyki?" he asked quietly, more breathing out the man's name than saying it. The Noah smirked in response as he covered the last remaining distance between them. The redhead watched in mute shock as Tyki casually sat down next to him and extended a hand for the butterfly resting on the Exorcist's knee. The Tease flew to the Noah, Tyki's skin turning briefly gray before flicking back to pale olive as the Tease disappeared inside the older man's body. Tyki turned his attention towards the flabbergasted redhead, still smirking.

"Good evening, Exorcist."

Lavi's mouth opened and closed several times, no sound escaping. Tyki watched him calmly, smirk threatening to grow even wider at the sight.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi finally managed to ask, speaking in tones just above a whisper as though afraid they'd be caught. "How'd you even find me here?"

"Disappointed?" Tyki asked. He shot a significant glance at the coat Lavi was clutching around himself. "Something tells me that's not the case. Enjoying your New Year's Eve celebration?"

Lavi nodded dumbly, then shut his eye and shook his head. He then opened his eye and turned a half-hearted glare on the older man.

"How did you find me? I didn't think I'd get to see you, since..." He let his voice trail off, feeling somewhat relieved when Tyki nodded his understanding.

"I had a hunch you'd be here for New Year's Eve. Your Order may not have many Exorcists, but surely there are enough to allow you a short break in between missions." Tyki lifted a hand, skin turning gray an instant before one of the Tease emerged from his palm. The Noah turned his hand, allowing the seemingly delicate butterfly to perch on his finger. "The Tease make excellent scouts. It was simple good fortune that I found a stock room with many of these in many different sizes." With the hand not supporting the Tease, Tyki indicated his clothing. "I thought a disguise would make it easier to wander the building without being questioned, especially if I was careful to avoid anyone that I knew would recognize me."

"So you put one on and started wandering around looking for me," Lavi said, feeling somewhat dazed. What if Tyki had been recognized? His mind began to race with the possibilities, color leeching from his face. If Tyki had been outed as a Noah and had been attacked...

A sudden mental image of Tyki lying in a pool of his own blood rose up and made Lavi feel more than slightly ill.

His glare this time had more force behind it and he resisted the temptation to draw back his fist and punch the still-smirking bastard. Tyki would never let the blow make contact anyway.

"That was dangerous, you idiot," the redhead said. "You could have been ki-"

He saw Tyki's golden eyes widen in surprise and turned away hastily, changing the word that had been on the tip of his tongue to something less incriminating.

"- discovered. And then when they found out you were here to meet me, I'd be in trouble," he finished lamely. "Fraternization."

Tyki's eyes held a knowing gleam. He nodded slowly. Lavi tensed, hands tightening in the material of the coat he had gotten six days ago as he wondered what the Noah's response would be.

"Of course," Tyki murmured, apparently deciding against calling Lavi's lie out. "My apologies."

There was a moment's pause and then the Tease disappeared back into his hand and the Noah's skin faded back to olive. Tyki moved as if to stand. Automatically, not even realizing what he was doing until his hand closed around the older man's wrist, Lavi reached out and grabbed the Noah. Tyki looked down at the hand gripping his and then looked at the Exorcist. Lavi colored slightly and looked away, withdrawing his hand and settling back into his sitting position. He made a show of carefully adjusting the large black coat he held around his body, not looking at the Noah.

"You can stay. Seems like no one noticed and no one will be able to get up here - I locked the door."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Noah nod and he heard the soft rustle of cloth as the other man sat down.

An awkward silence fell between them. Lavi bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say. His mind was blank.

Tyki sighed softly and there was another brief rustle of cloth. Lavi snuck a glance towards the other man just in time to see him tuck a small silver pocket watch into the pocket of his borrowed Finder robe.

"It's a few minutes to midnight," Tyki said casually. "Care to tell me about any traditions your Order observes to bring in the New Year?"

The silence this time was expectant, as though this time Tyki knew he'd answer the question and wasn't just trying to fill the silence as he had been on Christmas Eve. Lavi smiled thinly and shrugged his shoulders.

"All the usual ones, I guess. Making resolutions, staying up until midnight, that sort of thing." He turned to Tyki and his smile widened a bit mischievously. "What about you? No balls where young women try and catch you under the mistletoe?"

Tyki smirked slowly and Lavi flushed, memories of their last few minutes together under the arch played in his mind.

"No, actually. Though I do suppose some noble families are having parties tonight, the Earl declined all invitations because this year's New Year's Eve celebration happened to fall on the night of our weekly family dinner." Tyki shrugged, apparently uncaring. "I managed to take my leave of the feast early and found my way here."

Lavi nodded in response and looked back up at the sky. The minutes ticked on in a silence more companionable than the one before. Lavi could sense the Noah staring at him, perhaps contemplating something, but he didn't really mind. He could sense Tyki moving closer to him, close enough that the Exorcist would be able to feel the others body heat if not for the layers of cloth he wore, but only paid the observation a modicum of attention.

It was strange, but he didn't feel threatened by the other's proximity. A week ago he would never have even considered being this close to the Noah in a nonviolent situation. What a difference a week made.

"Lavi-"

The redhead turned at the sound of his name, only to have his lips captured suddenly by the other man. Lavi's eye widened in surprise, lips parting automatically as the older man's tongue swept across them. Tyki's taste and tongue invaded the redhead's mouth for a long moment before the Noah pulled back just enough to separate them. Lavi stared into the other man's eyes in confusion. Tyki just regarded him calmly, a hint of smugness in his expression.

"Tradition," Tyki said. "It's midnight, so I thought I'd wish you a happy New Year."

The reason for the somewhat unexpected (but not unwelcome, Lavi thought with a touch of unease) kiss was suddenly clear. The redhead nodded his understanding and took a breath before leaning forward and pressing his lips chastely against the Noah's. The contact was brief and then Lavi pulled away, smiling.

"Happy New Year, Tyki," he said. Tyki smiled back at him.

"Perhaps the New Year will bring luck," the older man said softly. "Traditionally, the first visitor on New Year's Day is an omen of luck. Ill or good depended on who was visiting."

Lavi snorted quietly. His smiled took on a slightly sarcastic tilt.

"So, what does it mean when an enemy visits first thing?" he asked, only half-teasing. Tyki's smile faded and Lavi felt a pang of guilt at that. He looked away with a quietly muttered 'sorry'.

"Do you still see me as an enemy, Lavi? Truly?"

After a brief hesitation, Lavi slowly shook his head.

"I know I should," the redhead told the Noah, looking back at the man. Tyki's face was serious, mild disappointment just barely visible in his eyes.

"But you don't," the Noah finished for him. Lavi nodded reluctantly. The older man's lips twisted in a slightly mocking half-smile.

"Sorry," Lavi muttered again, looking away. He heard Tyki sigh and then the Noah was speaking again.

"It's all right," Tyki said. "I shouldn't have expected things to change so quickly."

There was a rustle of cloth and a slight displacement of air as Tyki stood. Lavi looked up at the man, biting his tongue to keep from asking him to stay. He swallowed heavily, then opened his mouth to speak as Tyki began walking towards the door.

"What kind of luck do you bring, then?" Lavi asked, just loud enough to be heard. Tyki's footsteps stopped, but the redhead didn't turn to face him.

"A tall, dark-haired man supposedly brings the most luck of all. With any luck, it will work," Tyki replied. Lavi heard him chuckle and turned, curious.

"Tyki?" he asked, interrupting the other mid-laugh. The older man turned his head, obviously listening. "Why wish us luck? You might not be my enemy, but the Earl is the enemy of the Order."

The Noah's shoulders slumped, just enough to be noticeable. Tyki seemed suddenly tired, perhaps even exhausted. Lavi's eyebrows drew together in concern.

"I stopped caring about who will win the war months ago, Lavi," Tyki told him. "Now all I want is for it to be over, no matter who wins."

Lavi's eye widened in surprised at the confession, but before he could get to his feet Tyki smiled at him and tipped an imaginary top hat.

"Happy New Year, Lavi." With that said, Tyki's skin flickered gray and he phased through the roof beneath his feet. Lavi was left staring at the empty air where the Noah had been standing seconds before.

After a few minutes, he sighed and began pushing himself to his feet. He was tired, though he knew it was unlikely he'd be able to sleep any time soon.

"Happy New Year, Tyki," he replied softly, heading for the door to the stairs. He felt mild worry about whether or not Tyki could make it out safely, but if the Noah had been able to get into Exorcist Headquarters, getting out should be less of a problem as long as he didn't run into any of the Exorcists that knew him.

Tyki should be fine, but...

"Be safe," Lavi whispered, unlocking the door and heading into the building proper. As he shut the door behind himself, his mind puzzled over the last few words Tyki had said to him that night.

He had so many questions he needed to ask the man now, but they would have to wait until the next time they met. Lavi could only hope that they would run into each other soon.

END

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! The next one should be up on or around Valentine's Day, though I can't make any promises. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
